


Bonne Nuit

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Pierre visits Charles after the incident of Monaco 2018 and comforts him.





	Bonne Nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Little prompt where Pierre visits Charles after the race in Monaco having crashed into the back of Brendon Hartley near the end of the race. Hope you all like it and please carry on sending in your prompts.

Pierre thought that he had taken part in a good race and received some decent points. That was on his mind whilst speaking to the media. When you compared Pierre with his teammate, Brendon, he was giving the team more points and was able to finish races. It wasn't until he was talking to the journalists that he caught a glance of the clips showing highlights of the race and one in particular that caught his eye was that of Charles going into the back of his teammate's car. He didn't care about his teammate at that time, he only cared about Charles. When he was finished with the media, he returned to his motorhome to get changed and thought about going to see his boyfriend. That was until he was stopped from leaving by various members of the team who wanted to congratulate him on his points. He overheard someone mention that Brendon was off to speak to the stewards about the incident and figured that Charles would be there too. Once he had spoken to yet more team members offering words of praise for his performance, he decided to head to his boyfriend's apartment to wait for him.

Charles couldn't wait to get home. The race had been reasonably alright until near the end when his breaks failed and went straight into the back of his boyfriend's teammate. There had been no avoiding it. There was nothing he could have done. He had dealt with the media as soon as he could and after getting changed, went straight away to the stewards to go over the incident. It had been a relief that he would not receive a penalty but it had been the fault of the car and not a deliberate act. He wouldn't have done such a thing unless it were an accident. Once the meeting was over, he went back to the garage to apologize to the team before he made his way to his apartment. He checked his phone as he went and was slightly disappointed not to have heard from his boyfriend. He took in a deep breath and carried on walking home.

When Charles did return home, he breathed in a sigh of relief at having left the track.

"Tough day?" A voice asked.

Charles looked up and saw his boyfriend leaning against the door to the living room with a small smile on his face. Charles smiled and walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Pierre held Charles close to him and kissed his temple.

"I saw you had a moment of bumper cars with a certain teammate of mine." He said.

Charles sighed.

"My breaks failed. He was trying to cut me off as well, I couldn't avoid him."

Pierre hugged Charles a little bit tighter.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be." 

The two broke apart and Pierre kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"How about we just sit and watch movies for the rest of the night and just forget about the race."

Charles smiled and nodded. Just as Pierre took his hand to lead him through to the living room, he pulled him back to face him.

"Well done for today. You drove brilliantly, you deserve those points." He told him.

Pierre smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Once they parted, he led his boyfriend away.

They stayed in each other's company for the rest of the night, just basking in each other's presence and being close to one another. It was late on in the night when Charles rested his head on Pierre's shoulder. He relaxed and felt comforted knowing his boyfriend was there and fell asleep. Pierre could feel his boyfriend breathing against his neck and decided that he would hurt his own neck in his current sleeping position so he moved the younger man so that he was resting on the Frenchman's lap. Charles gave out a little murmer as Pierre started running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. He didn't really care about the movie anymore and he looked down at the precious man sleeping and was glad to see that he was feeling better after what had happened. He gazed down at him with a look of love in his eyes.

"Bonne nuit, mon cher." He whispered.

Later on Pierre fell asleep with Charles still sleeping in his lap. It was where they felt at home. In the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
